Multiple computing devices can form a local area network (LAN) in which the computing devices can communicate with each other. A network switch in the LAN can facilitate communication between the computing devices using wired and wireless communication protocols, such as protocols based on the IEEE 802.3 Ethernet and IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN (WLAN) standards.
The network switch in a LAN can be in communication with a wide area network (WAN) access point, such as a router or a modem, providing a connection that facilitates the computing devices communicating with devices outside of the LAN. However, if the WAN connection is unavailable, the computing devices may be unable to communicate with devices outside of the LAN.
When the WAN connection is unavailable, a computing device can tether to another computing device that has network access through an alternative connection, such as through a cellular telephony network. However, tethering typically involves wired or wireless communication in which the maximum distance between the devices is limited.